New life
by Doudoulce
Summary: Casey ne parle plus à sa mére depuis cinq ans...Elle vit chez son pére
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous

voilà une nouvelle fic en éspérent qu'elle vous plaisent

merci à **kedern** pour la correction.

Voilà et sinon merci Chouchou.S pour toute tes reviews et de tes bon conseille et a toute les personne qui me laisse des reviews Merci encore

* * *

Introduction

Ça fait déjà cinq ans que je ne parle plus à ma mère. Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner ce qu'elle m'a fait.

Ma petite sœur, je ne la connais pas. Elle ne vient jamais chez notre père mais je m'en fiche, je suis heureuse (excepté le fait que mon copain Tomas m'ait trompée – de toute façon, j'avais prévu de rompre avec ce mec :c'est un idiot) mais mes notes sont en chute libre : ma moyenne et de quinze à présent. Je sais : l'horreur ! Et en plus de ça je déménage à Londres !

Je vais devoir tout quitter : mes amies, mes connaissances, mon école ; c'est difficile à seize ans de repartir à zéro. Ma meilleure amie est super, simplement, ces temps-ci, depuis que je lui ai annoncé mon aménagement, elle ne me parle plus beaucoup. Je trouve que ça en fait beaucoup tout de même. À mes onze ans, je n'avais plus de mère (bon, tu vois ce que je veux dire) et mon père n'est pas souvent là. En plus, dans mon nouveau lycée, il aura aussi le sexe opposé, l'angoisse ! Bon, j'ai déjà eu des petits amis, mais ce n'est pas pareil, tout va changer.

Je te laisse journal : demain, j'emménage à Londres.

Bisous

Casey

P.S.: Pff… c'est béte la vie, il pleut en plus. Le ciel pleure avec moi…

* * *

je sais l'intro et courte laisser des reviews

bisous doudoulce


	2. Chapter 2

Salut a tous

bon je sais que se chapitre et petit trés petit mais bon normalement le prochain et plus long

sinon bonne lecture en espérent que vous aime^^

bisous doudoulce

a et merci à **Kedern** pour la correction

laisser des review svp

* * *

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années était assis. Sur son visage, on pouvait voir toute la tristesse qu'il éprouvait : il pensait à la femme qu'il aimait. Elle lui manquait terriblement, ses sourires lui manquaient, ses baisers, sa peau douce…tout lui manquait. Cette femme était toute sa vie, il ferait tout pour Nora. Il repensait aux moments magiques qu'il avait passé avec elle, mais le  
destin lui avait pris Nora et tous leurs moments magiques car la plus vieille  
de ses

filles..

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant la main de son fils aîné sur ses épaules.

_« Qu'est-que tu veux?_ demanda George avec un pincement au cœur.

–_ Que tu arrêtes de penser à elle,_dit Derek sur un ton sec.

–_Ce n'est pas facile, Derek. La vie n'est pas si facile… Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que j'éprouve, alors laisse-moi.  
_

– Pff… Tu fais pitié. Tu crois sincèrement qu'elle pense à toi? Moi, je ne crois pas. Mais c'est ton problème si tu veux souffrir pour une femme qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Souffre. Mais seul car tu fais souffrir Marti et Edwin.

– _Tu as tellement changé. Tu es devenu un homme. Tu n'as..._.

– Papa arrête ça putain! On dirait que tu vas mourir! Bouge-toi! Sors avec d'autres nanas! Profite de la vie! »

George regarda son fils, choqué. C'était plutôt marrant de voir Derek lui faire la morale. Il savait que Derek souffrait, il était un jeune homme avec bon cœur même s'il ne le montrait pas.

«_ Tu as raison, il faut profiter de la vie! Et quelle femme pourrait me résister? Aucune fille ne résiste aux Venturi!_ avertit George.

– Ouais, dit Derek sur un ton las. Au fait, je sors avec Sam et des jumelles.

– Demain c'est la rentrée,

–_ Ouais, ouais, à toute_, dit-il en se moquant éperdument de ce que son père venait de dire. »

George regarda son fils partir. Il ne lui avait jamais dit, mais il était fier de lui.

Un peu plus loin, Derek jeta un regard vers la fenêtre et vit son père et sa Smarti en train de s'amuser. Il sourit et partit à son rendez-vous d'un soir, car il sait que c'était pour une nuit seulement et pas pour la vie.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tous le monde

Voilà le chapitre 3

bonne lecture a tous

laisser des reviews j'aimerais savoir se que vous en pensez

Merci **Kedern **pour la correction

bonne lecture ^_^

* * *

Elle était stressée : c'était son premier jour de cours dans son nouveau lycée à London. Elle était arrivée au lycée en avance pour prendre tous ses livres, et surtout son emploi du temps. La jeune fille se dirigea vers une secrétaire peu aimable, qui se moqua ouvertement d'elle. Néanmoins, elle lui fournit son emploi du temps et tous ses livres, ainsi que le numéro de son  
nouveau casier qu'elle partageait avec une certaine Emily Davis. Elle lui proposa aussi d'aller voir un conseiller d'éducation. La jeune fille refusa l'offre et partit avec tous ses livres et son précieux agenda. Il était aussi précieux que son journal intime.

Elle arriva à son casier qui était le numéro 10. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut heureuse de voir que la fille qui partageait son casier était assez ordonnée, mais il n'avait pas énormément d'espace, ce qui fit que tous ses livres tombèrent par terre. Elle soupira et s'accroupit pour les ramasser, quand un beau brun arriva pour l'aider.

« Salut, souffla le jeune homme qui tenait l'agenda de la jeune fille. T'es nouvelle?

– Euh oui… Je m'appelle Casey McDonald, dit-elle en lui tendant sa main libre.

– Moi, c'est Derek Venturi, répondit-il en serrant la main de la jeune fille. Je sens que tu vas te plaire dans ce lycée : la cantine est géniale et nous avons une super équipe de hockey! Je ne dis pas ça pour me vanter : je suis le capitaine.

– Je ne suis pas trop fan de sports d'équipe, avoua-t-elle. »

Il la regarda, médusé. Mais bon, il adorait les défis, donc il passa son bras libre autour de ses épaules :

« Si tu veux, je peux te faire visiter le lycée, proposa-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. »

Elle rougit et enleva le bras du jeune homme :

« Non merci, ça ira. »

La jeune fille voulut prendre l'agenda que Derek tenait dans sa main, mais celui-ci éloigna les livres d'elle. Elle le dévisagea, surprise.

« Désolé, mais je ne te donnerais ton livre qu'à une seule condition : que tu me donnes ton numéro et que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi vendredi soir.

– C'est du chantage! protesta la jeune fille. J'ai besoin de mon agenda!

– Je sais, répliqua-t-il, mais tu es si jolie que je n'ai pas trop envie de te laisser filer entre mes doigts. »

Elle rougit du compliment. Bien sûr, le garçon était très très mignon… Elle sortit de ses pensées en repensant à son agenda : quelques secrets étaient écrits, ainsi que tous les numéros de ses amies les plus proches.

« J'accepte, mais à la fin du rendez-vous, tu me donnes mon agenda.

– Promis. Ton numéro pour que je t'appelle pour te donner les plans pour vendredi soir? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

– Il est dans mon agenda à la première page. Il y a aussi mon adresse, dit-elle en regardant ses yeux noisette qui lui donnaient des frissons. »

Il ouvrit le livre à la première page :

« Très bien, alors à vendredi soir Case! »

Elle le regarda partir. Elle se retourna et vit une jeune fille métisse qui la regardait. Si ça se trouve, c'était la fameuse Emily Davis. Elle la regarda et lui sourit :

« Salut! Tu es Emily Davis? Celle avec qui je partage le casier? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

– Oui, je suis bien Emily. Et toi, tu dois être Casey McDonald, la nouvelle, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en lui tendant la main.

– Euh… oui. Mais comment es-tu au courant? questionna-t-elle, surprise.

– La secrétaire m'a dit que je partagerais dorénavant mon casier avec toi.

– Oh d'accord, acquiesça Casey en souriant. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles.

« Tu connais Derek Venturi? s'enquit la jeune métisse.

–Oui, je viens de faire sa connaissance. Il m'a l'air adorable, mais très sûr de lui, remarqua Casey en souriant.

– Oh oui, en même temps, c'est le mec le plus populaire du lycée, alors il y a de quoi! Et il est très sexy!

– Euh oui, admit-elle en rougissant. »

Emily explosa de rire :

« Je crois qu'il pense la même chose de toi, vu la scène qu'il a fait pour te draguer!

– Oh tu sais, reprit Casey en rougissant de plus belle, je ne crois que je lui plais, je crois seulement que…que…, elle soupira, que… je ne sais pas! »

– Oui, tu lui plais, c'est sûr et certain! continua l'autre en riant. Et puis pour une fois qu'il aime une fille qui n'est pas cruche et qui n'est pas une de ces pimbêches!

– Merci, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

– Oui, c'est un compliment. En quelque sorte, ça veut dire que t'as l'air d'une fille adorable.

– Merci, toi aussi Emily, t'as l'air d'une fille adorable! »

Elles rigolèrent et firent connaissance toute la journée. Emily la renseigna sur tous les élèves du lycée, y compris le beau Derek Venturi. Casey avait compris qu'elle craquait sur Derek, vu tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui. Mais elle ne lui demanda pas. Si elle avait voulu lui dire, elle le lui aurait dit.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut a tous

tout d'abord j'aimerais remercié **Kedern** pour la correction

Sinon voilà le chap 4 de new love ce chapitre parle d'Emily ça parle de ce qu'elle ressent

bonne lecture

disait moi se que vous en penser et laisser des reviews et n'ésiter pas à poser des questions

* * *

Une jeune fille métisse pensait à sa nouvelle amie et au garçon de ses rêves. Elle était heureuse d'avoir rencontré une fille aussi adorable que Casey, mais le problème était que le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis toujours était raide dingue de cette fille.

L'afro-canadienne n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de Derek : il était diffèrent avec elle, on voyait qu'il l'appréciait sincèrement. Il était tout simplement heureux de lui parler. Emily était sûre et certaine qu'il pouvait la prendre dans ses bras sans songer à coucher avec elle. Ce n'était pas comme toutes ces filles avec qui il était sorti. Il n'avait jamais eu ce regard avec Kendra (pourtant il l'aimait pas mal) ni avec Sally, qu'il aimait énormément mais pas comme Casey. Il avait l'air fou d'elle et ça se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu du visage. Et dire qu'il avait fait une crise de jalousie parce que Casey discutait avec Max! Elle se souvenait que Max avait replacé une mèche des cheveux de la jeune fille, qui lui avait souri. Derek avait pété un câble : il avait regardé Max du genre "si tu la touches encore une fois je te pète la gueule", ce dernier l'ayant compris vu qu'il s'était excusé envers Casey et était parti dans les bras de sa pom-pom-girl.

Sam ne faisait que l'énerver en lui répétant qu'il était jaloux. Elle et son amie était passées devant le casier de Derek. La brune avait dit au jeune homme « à vendredi soir ». Son visage s'était illuminé. Il n'avait aucun doute : Casey allait devenir sa petite amie et peut-être son premier amour ou plus.

Elle soupira : elle adorait Casey mais la détestait d'avoir rendu Derek fou d'elle. Emily avait toujours voulu que Derek soit fou d'elle, et pas de Casey. La jeune fille en rêvait : elle rêvait qu'il l'embrassait, qu'il lui dise des mots doux ; elle rêvait de lui tous les soirs. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à un autre garçon que lui depuis ses sept ans, depuis qu'ils étaient voisins.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis deux… Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Elle voyait déjà Casey embrasser langoureusement Derek. Elle essuya ses larmes avec ses manches.

« Emily, il est temps de l'oublier! Tu ne vas pas rester vieille fille toute ta vie, pensa-t-elle. »

Elle n'avait pas envie que Casey la voie comme ça et il fallait qu'elle aide cette dernière pour sa tenue du lendemain soir, malgré le fait que son amie lui ait répété qu'elle se fichait de ce qu'elle allait porter. Elle savait bien que c'était faux. Quelle fille pourrait se ficher de sa tenue? Aucune, et surtout pas quand on sort avec Derek Venturi. Emily avait souvent imaginé  
un rendez-vous avec Derek, et surtout leur premier baiser : elle rêvait qu'ils se promenaient main dans la main, qu'il la faisait rire comme jamais, qu'il lui chuchotait des mots doux au creux de son oreille et puis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et lentement frôlait ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Elle s'arrêta dans ses pensées : elle devait arrêter de penser à lui, de penser à cet amour impossible. Il la connaissait depuis ses sept ans et elle en avait seize maintenant. Au début, elle se fichait de ces filles avec qui il sortait, car on voyait dans son regard qu'il ne les aimait pas. Mais maintenant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance. Elle soupira et se coucha tout en essayant de ne pas penser à lui.

laisser des reviiews svp


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous

Voilà le nouveau chap de new life laisser des review

et merci a **kedern **et au personne qui m'ont laisser des reviews

* * *

Derek et Casey étaient au Smelly Nelly. Il était un garçon adorable, très charmant et beau. Emily avait aidé la jeune fille à choisir sa tenue. Tout était parfait.

Elle sourit au jeune homme.

« Derek, j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur toi. Tu as des frères et sœurs? Je veux tout savoir! s'exclama la brunette.

– Oui, j'ai une sœur Marti qui a huit ans et qui est adorable. C'est ma Smarti à moi, comme je suis son Smerek à elle. Je l'aime beaucoup. J'ai aussi un petit frère qui est plutôt étrange et spécial, mais il est coul et mon père… »

Il soupira. Elle posa une main sur la sienne.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire des choses que tu ne veux pas Derek. »

Il lui sourit et mêla ses doigts à ceux de Casey.

« Mon père est tombé amoureux d'une femme qu'il a rencontré, et un soir, il est rentré avec un cocard et nous a annoncé que tout était fini. Il est resté des mois enfermé dans sa chambre. Il est toujours très triste et ça fait cinq ans déjà. Et toi, parle-moi un peu de ta famille. Pourquoi as-tu emménagé à Londres ? T'as des frères et sœurs ?

– Mon père est avocat, et nous avons dû déménager car on lui a proposé une affaire très intéressante qui pourrait durer plus de trois ans. Et j'ai également une sœur qui s'appelle Elizabeth, mais on l'appelle Lizzie pour faire court, ou Liz. Elle a douze ans, mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle avait sept ans.

– Tes parents sont divorcés à toi aussi ?

– Oui, ça fait cinq ans maintenant.

– Alors, pour résumer, ta sœur vit chez ta mère et toi chez ton père, mais tu ne vois jamais ta mère ?

– Non, nous ne nous parlons plus.

– Pourquoi ? »

Elle s'assombrit et lui raconta :

« Il y a cinq ans, j'étais sortie avec mon père. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la maison, nous avons entendu des rires dans la chambre de ma mère. Ma sœur était à un anniversaire et mon père m'a demandé de rentrer dans ma chambre. J'avais compris alors que ma mère trompait mon père. » Elle le regarda tristement. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille elle lui sourit.

« Tu aimes bien Emily? demanda Casey pour changer de conversation.

– Emily Davis?

– Oui, Emily Davis

– Pourquoi cette question?

– Comme ça. Alors?

– C'est une chic fille et une bonne fréquentation, seulement elle me gêne beaucoup : elle passe son temps à me regarder et je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Je la trouve gentille et c'est tout. À vrai dire, j'ai une autre fille en tête.

– Oh, dit Casey tristement.

– Tu sais qui c'est? demanda Derek avec malice.

– Non, répondit-elle simplement.

– Elle s'appelle Casey McDonald. »

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Je devrais dire plus souvent que tu m'intéresses.

– Je suis contente que tu aies pris mon agenda.

– Oui, j'ai eu une bonne idée ce jour-là, avoua Derek. »

La jeune brune regarda sa montre :

« Oh! Il faut que j'y aille!

– Je te raccompagne. »

Il prit la main de Casey et la reconduisit. Arrivés à la porte d'entrée, il la regarda avec un petit sourire et lui donna son agenda.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle.

– De rien. On se voit demain ?

– Oui.

– Bonne nuit Casey, dit-il avec une voix douce sans quitter les yeux de la jeune fille.

– Derek ?

– Oui ?

– Tu as mon numéro ?

– Bien sûr.

– Appelle-moi quand tu veux. »

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et rentra chez elle. Il sourit et caressa sa joue, là où Casey avait posé ses lèvres, et partit.


	6. Chapter 6

Volià la suite de new life

j'émerais remercié Kedern pour la correction et toute les personnes qui me laisse des reviews

bonne lecture ^_^ et laisser des reviews

doudoulce

* * *

Au lycée, Emily lui demanda comment c'était passé son rendez-vous avec le beau Derek. Casey lui annonça que tout c'était bien passé, qu'elle avait fait connaissance avec lui et que c'était un garçon adorable. Elle regarda sa montre, paniqua et annonça :

« Emily, les cours vont bientôt commencer ! Là, j'ai Histoire. On se retrouve tout à l'heure à la cafétéria ?

– Oui, bien sûr. À toute Case ! »

Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de cours et s'installa au premier rang pour faire bonne impression et pour bien écouter son cours d'Histoire. Mais ces bonnes résolutions tombèrent à l'eau quand un jeune homme au blouson de cuir lui demanda (si gentiment qu'elle ne put résister) s'il pouvait s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle lui sourit et retira son sac de la chaise pour toute réponse.

« Alors, ce week-end? demanda-t-il en la fixant.

– Bien, répondit-elle, et toi Derek, comment s'est passé ton week-end ?

– Bien, mais il aurait pu être mieux. »

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-elle, surprise.

– Parce que tu n'étais pas près de moi. »

Elle rougit comme une idiote. Elle allait lui poser une question mais le professeur d'histoire arriva.

« Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end, car aujourd'hui nous sommes lundi et, que vous le vouliez ou non, on est en cours, alors je veux un minimum d'attention. »

Puis il s'approcha de Casey :

« Vous êtes Mademoiselle McDonald ?

– Oui, c'est moi, acquiesça-t-elle. »

Le professeur lui donna pour toute réponse un hochement de tête, regarda Derek du coin de l'œil et reprit son cours. Pendant tout le cours, le jeune homme assis auprès de la jeune fille studieuse ne fit que la regarder. Casey se sentait mal à l'aise en sentant le regard intense de Derek sur elle, mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Le cours terminé, le professeur annonça d'une  
voix haute en regardant un des jeunes hommes qui se trouvaient au premier rang et qui n'était habituellement mais présent à tous ses cours :

« Derek, pour une fois que tu es au premier rang et que je ne t'entends pas, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit mon cours qui te passionne, mais plutôt la jeune demoiselle qui se trouve auprès de toi. »

Il fit son fameux sourire en coin et répliqua :

« Oui, en effet, ce n'est pas votre cours qui me passionne. Je suis extrêmement désolé, mais Casey est si belle et si tentante que je ne pourrais jamais me passer de la regarder. »

La jeune fille rougit et chercha un coin pour se cacher. Quelques élèves sifflèrent et cela la mit mal à l'aise. Elle sortie furieuse et indignée du cours d'Histoire.

« Casey, attends ! cria Derek.

– J'ai dit à Emily que je la rejoindrai à la cafétéria, donc désolée mais je dois aller.

– Quelle coïncidence : je dois aussi rejoindre Sam à la cafétéria. »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, furibonde.

« Pourquoi tu as dit ça devant toute la classe, Derek ?

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Tu sais pertinemment bien de quoi je parle ! Tu aurais pu éviter de dire une chose pareille au professeur d'Histoire !

– Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux depuis tout à l'heure ma chère Casey !

– Oui, gronda-t-elle.

– Je suis désolé, mais ç'a été plus fort que moi. Il m'a tendu une perche et je me suis accroché. En plus, je le pensais sincèrement.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, vraiment. »

Puis sentant qu'elle venait de trop en dire, elle reprit d'un air sérieux :

« J'ai vu en cours d'Histoire que l'école, ce n'est pas trop ta tasse de thé.

– Ouais, c'est vrai, j'aime pas les cours. Et moi, j'ai remarqué que c'était ton truc l'école.

– Oui, c'est vrai, j'adore l'école et surtout étudier.

– Pauvre fille, finit-il par lâcher. »

Elle aurait pu mal le prendre mais, sans savoir pourquoi, elle explosa de rire en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, rétorqua-t-elle.

– Merci pour le compliment.

– Mais de rien. »

Il posa son bras sur l'épaule de Casey et elle fit de même autour de sa taille. Il la regarda avec un sourire au coin et rejoignirent Emily et Sam à la cafeteria.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut a tous

je sais que ça chapitre et cour et je ne l'aime pas trop mais bon obliger de le poster a cause de poupette

merci** Kedern** pour ça correction

bonne lecture à tous

et laisser des reviews

* * *

Casey était chez Emily et elles discutaient de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'Emily lui demande :

« Derek et toi, ça avance ?

– Pardon ? répondit Casey.

– Casey, ça se voit que tu l'aimes bien.

– Oui, je l'aime bien, mais comme un ami.

– Casey…

– OK, il me plaît.

– Génial !

– Mais lui, tu crois que je lui plais ?

– Bien évidemment ! Ça se voit, Case ! Il n'a que ton nom dans la bouche, il ne voit que toi !

– Tu crois ?

– Oui. Et puis tu sais, c'est mon voisin, tu pourrais aller lui rendre une petite visite.

– Ça ne va pas la tête ou quoi ?!

– Casey, il sera ravi.

– Et je lui dis quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, improvise.

– Et toi ? Je ne te vais pas te laisser toute seule ici !

– À vrai dire, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Sam…

– Quoi ?!

– Oui, il m'a demandé d'aller boire un verre avec lui, vu qu'on passe pas mal de temps ensemble.

– Génial ! »

Elle rit et prit Emily dans ses bras.

« Et toi, va voir Derek car tu meures d'envie de discuter avec lui ! Et plus…

– D'accord. Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la maison des Venturi puis frappa à la porte. Ce fut un garçon plus jeune qu'elle qui lui ouvrit.

« Derek, c'est ça ? demanda le jeune homme avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

– Euh oui…

– Dans sa chambre. Frappe avant d'entrer si tu as envie de vivre.

– Quelle est sa chambre ?

– La seule qui est fermée au deuxième étage. »

Elle s'y précipita. Elle frappa à la porte quand une voix masculine lui répondit :

« Y a personne…

– Euh Derek, c'est Casey, murmura la jeune fille. »

La porte s'ouvrit :

« Salut, lança Derek.

– Salut. Je peux entrer ?

– Oui, bien sûr. »

Il ouvrit la porte en grand.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Euh… Emily a un rendez-vous avec Sam, alors elle doit se préparer, et vu que je n'avais rien à faire, j'ai voulu passer te voir.

– Très bonne idée ! Tu peux passer quand tu veux.

– Je ne te saoule pas ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

– Pas du tout ! répondit Derek. »

Elle lui sourit et s'assit sur son lit. Il en fit de même, collant son bras contre celui de Casey.

« Ton frère a su tout de suite que je venais te voir.

– Edwin est curieux, et dès qu'il voit une jolie fille, il sait que c'est pour moi.

– Il y en a plusieurs ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– Non mais attends, t'es jalouse ?

– Pas du tout !

– Si, tu l'es.

– Pas du tout, je ne suis pas jalouse ! dit-elle en se levant du lit.

– Oh si ! répondit-il aussi en se levant et se mit en face d'elle.

– Non, je ne suis pas jalouse.

– Ah ouais, alors pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

– Parce que… Parce que… »

Elle se jeta sur ses lèvres comme une sauvage.


	8. Chapter 8

Alors qu'elle l'embrassait à pleine bouche et que sa main vagabondait dans les cheveux de Derek, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, elle se sentait heureuse et n'avait aucune envie de se détacher, mais elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme se retirer des siennes.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Casey… »

Elle le regarda, déboussolée.

« Derek…

– Je t'en prie, Casey. Pars. »

Elle s'enfuit en courant.

Il s'allongea dans son lit, posant sa tête dans ses cousins. Il était ébranlé. Il avait trop aimé ce baiser mais il avait peur de lui faire du mal. Il se sentait nul d'avoir été aussi brute avec elle, mais il voulait la connaître un peu plus. Avant de l'embrasser, il l'avait draguée, il avait rêvé d'elle tous les soirs et là, elle l'embrassait et il l'envoyait paître. Une sensation de honte l'envahit. Il prit son portable et appela Ralph (Sam n'était pas libre).

« Ralph ? Derek à l'appareil.

– Qu'est-que tu veux ?

– Tu vois Casey ?

– La nouvelle ?

– Ouais, la nouvelle. La brune.

– Ouais, celle qui est toujours avec toi ?

– Euh… oui.

– T'en es où avec elle ?

– Pardon ?

– Eh, tu avais l'air de bien l'aimer celle-là. Même Amanda le dit.

– Tu l'aimes Amanda ?

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Comme ça. Mais t'as pas peur de lui faire du mal ?

– Je l'aime, pourquoi je la blesserais ?

– Merci Ralph. À demain. »

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son ami de rétorquer. Il prit son manteau et ses clés.

« Edwin ! Surveille Marti. Papa va arriver.

– Euh…d'accord. Tu vas où ?

– Je t'en pose des questions ! »

Et il partit. Arrivé à la maison de la jeune fille, il respira un grand coup et frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vint lui ouvrir la porte. Ses yeux étaient rouges, elle s'était changée entretemps. Elle était en jogging mais elle était toujours aussi jolie.

« Je peux rentrer ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Oui, bien sûr. »

Il rentra prudemment et s'assit sur le grand canapé avec un sourire…


	9. Chapter 9

Salut a tous

Merci à **kedern**pour la suite

bonne lecture a tous et laisser des reviews

bisous doudoulce

* * *

Ils se regardaient. Personne n'osait parler. Ce fut la jeune fille qu irompit lesilence :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veuxDerek ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

– Discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit-il prudemment en remarquant le ton froid qu'elle avait employé.

– Rien n'est à discuter : tu as été très clair, tu ne veux pas de cette relation a…

– Non ! la coupa le jeune homme. J'étais confus… Mais maintenant, je sais ce que je veux. »

Il s'était rapproché dangereusement de la jeune fille. Leurs cuisses se touchaient. Elle se décala du canapé et il sentit comme un froid.

« Derek, pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

– Case, pardonne-moi s'il te plaît… »

Elle le regarda. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser, mais elle chassa cette idée : elle ne voulait pas qu'il croie qu'elle était une fillefacile.

« Ok, je te pardonne. À une seule condition.

– Laquelle ?

– Je veux que …

– Que ? Tous tes désirs seront des ordres, répondit-il pour l'amadouer.

– Je veux un rendez-vous, souffla-t-elle. »

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Ok, génial ! Va pour vendredi soir ! Tu veux un endroit en particulier ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Je ne sais pas. Impressionne-moi. Et si j'aime bien, peut-être accepterais-je alors tesexcuses. »

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il la remerciait et qu'elle n'allaitpas être déçue. Elle lui sourit.

« Derek, pourquoi ce changement d'avis ?

– Ben, c'est facile : tu me plais et j'attends ça depuis le jour où tues arrivée. Excuse-moi d'avoir été nul tout à l'heure.

– Tu sais, ça m'a drôlement vexée… Je me suis même demandé si j'embrassais mal car tu ne rejettes aucune fille quand elle t'embrasse…

– Tu embrasses très bien. Même trop bien. C'est moi l'idiot de l'histoire. Encore désolé. »

Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser.

« Non.

– Non ? répéta-t-il.

– Oui.

– Oui alors. »

Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Derek, non.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pas avant notre rendez-vous.

– Mais c'est dans 2 jours, c'est une torture !

– Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me rejeter.

– Ok, va. Je tiendrais le coup. Je peux tout de même te faire une bise sur la joue ?

– Oui, une seule. »

Il prit le visage de la belle brune et posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue douce. Il resta desminutes ainsi collé à sa joue, sa main posée sur la cuisse deCasey. Il déplaçait ses lèvres pour se retrouver au coin de sa bouche quant la porte s'ouvrit sur le père deCasey.


	10. Chapter 10

Salut a tous

Merci à **kedern **pour la correction

bonne lecture a tous et laisser des reviews

bisous doudoulce

* * *

Le dîner était agréable, mon père s'entendait bien avec Derek. Mais moi ,le sport ce n'était pas trop ma tasse de thé. S'ils parlaient de danse, j'aurais pu participer à la conversation, mais là, ils discutaient de hockey et mon futur petit ami était le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey. Il était donc très doué dans ce domaine, de même qu'il était très doué en tout sport.

Je pourrais passer des heures à regarder son visage d'ange… Il était si beau, surtout quand il me faisait son magnifique sourire en coin super craquant.

Je me posais sans cesse la question : que pouvait-il me trouver ? Il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds et c'est moi qu'il voulait. J'avais dû superbement embellir, aucun garçon ne s'intéressait à moi avant, et surtout pas des garçons comme Derek. Ou c'était peut-être à cause de ma cousine qui me les volait, tous ces garçons qui me plaisaient. Sauf que Derek, lui, il me plaisait largement plus que les autres garçons : il était si parfait ! J'espérais que Vicky ne le voie jamais. Elle ferait tout pour me le prendre. En fait, Vicky n'était pas si différente de ma mère : elles aiment bien coucher avec plusieurs hommes. Et si Derek acceptait ses avances ?

« Derek ! criai-je.

– Oui Casey ? me répondit-il avec le plus beau des sourires. »

Je me levai, m'accroupis en dessous de lui et posai mes mains sur ses genoux.

« Casey, tout va bien ? me demanda-t-il en caressant ma joue. »

Je me levai et le regardai :

« Si tu rencontrais ma cousine Vicky, tu l'embrasserais ?

– Bon, les jeunes, je vais vous laisser, s'exclama mon père.

– Pourquoi cette question ? répondit Derek. Et c'est qui cette cousine Vicky ?

– Ne joue pas les innocents.

– Casey, je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit le jeune homme.

– Oui, je sais. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle te vole à moi. »

Derek se leva, prit ma main et m'attira contre lui :

« Personne ne me volera à toi. C'est toi que je veux près de moi. Mais pourquoi cette question ? »

Je me blottis contre lui et raffermis ma prise sur sa taille.

« Si je t'ai posé cette question, c'est que…

– C'est que ? me murmura-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille. »

Je me séparai de lui pour le regarder et je gardai ma main dans la sienne, qu'il serra un peu plus fort.

« C'est que Vicky, qui n'est plus ma cousine car elle est du côté de ma mère, a tendance à me prendre tout mes petits amis… Bon, je n'en ai eu qu'un, et il l'a embrassée alors qu'il m'avait promis qu'il ne l'aimait pas… Et puis les autres garçons m'abandonnaient pour elle…

– Ça doit être un sacré canon, rigola Derek.

– Ce n'est pas drôle.

– Si, c'est drôle, Casey. C'est stupide ! Je ne connais pas ta cousine et je parie que ça doit être une sacrée dragueuse.

– Oui, elle est très dragueuse.

– C'est pour ça ! Alors, euh… tu n'as pas une photo d'elle ?

– Pourquoi ? demandai-je, méfiante.

– Pour voir sa tête, se justifia-t-il.

– Oui, je dois en avoir encore une. »

Je partis chercher les photos et en trouvai une de Vicky et de moi. Je souriais de toutes mes dents tandis que Vicky faisait sa tête de dragueuse.

« C'est elle, montrai-je à Derek.

– Elle te ressemble.

– Tu trouves ?

– Oui, même drôlement. Elle est vraiment belle… »

Je baissai les yeux.

« …celle qui est à côté de ta cousine. »

Je lui souris. Il posa la photo sur la table.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Casey. Aucune fille ne me volera à toi, et surtout pas elle. Tu es vraiment plus belle. Et des pétasses dans son genre, il y en a plein les rues, alors que toi, tu es unique.

– Merci Derek. »

Je l'embrassai au coin des lèvres et me serrai contre lui. Il m'embrassa sur le haut de la tête.

« Derek ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'embrasser, lui rappelai-je.

– Désolé, mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Et puis, il faut bien que je te prouve à quel point je tiens à toi… »

Je rigolai et me serrai encore plus contre lui. J'en étais sûre : j'étais amoureuse de lui et j'étais heureuse. C'était l'essentiel. Si ça se trouve, lui aussi était amoureux de moi.

Nous étions là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et c'était magnifique. J'aimais ce petit moment.


End file.
